White
White (ホワイト, Howaito) was a mysterious girl who approached Leonard Watch after he recovered from his injury. She doesn't appear in the manga, and thus is an anime-only character. Her real name is 'Mary Macbeth '(メアリー・マクベス, Meari Makubesu) Appearance White is a slim teenage girl with green eyes and long blonde hair tied up into twin-tails. She usually wears a long white overcoat. Personality White has a friendly personality and is not shy to ask Leo to be her friend when the two first met during episode 2. She is seen to be caring towards Leo in episode 5 with her comforting him over his insecurity of being an inept brother to his younger sister. The two of them spent time together in the hospital due to the fact that she was a long-term care resident of the hospital and Leo's tendency to get himself hurt. This caused Leonard to have feelings for her although this is not for sureand it is unknown if she shares the same feelings towards him. She was also shown to be moody with Leo as seen in episode 5 when she was upset for an undisclosed reason. She gets along quite well with her brother Black (a.k.a the King of Despair) as seen in episode 6 when the two of them were talking and laughing in White's room at the hospital during the time that Leo visited. She told Leo that Black was her brother. Plot Although White has a cameoi in Episode 1, she makes her official debut in Episode 2, introducing herself as a ghost to Leo. She tells Leo that she is bored since she has been trapped in a hospital for three years, and is only able to speak with her older brother. She is being approached by the older brother in Episode 4, and he comments on a photo she is holding which was shot by Leonardo. She is seen again in episode 5, where she and Leonardo sneak out of the hospital to see a movie. She begins to cry during the movie and she and Leonard talk about Leo's family. In Episode 6 she introduces her older brother William to Leo. Episode 11 goes in depth about her family's history and explains, that the Macbeth family is a long lineage of people, who possess psychic powers. Despite being a descendant, she didn't inherit the psychic powers, while Black had both of their abilities combined. However, she often watched as Black refused to use his powers, never understanding why. She took up photography as a hobby, thinking that even if she would die, she would leave a trace of her work behind; however, her camera is taken and attempted to get taken back by her older brother who nearly drowns in a river. The camera still gets destroyed. As they are in the hospital, White tells him how much she would have grieved if he would die and starts to cry, causing Black to do the same. As the flashback ends, she is then seen applying a strange device to Leonardo's eyes, knocking him out. She is later seen sitting on a roof, Sonic joining her shortly after. She asks him if he is wondering where Leo is, and later on, she falls unconscious after pain in her chest. While having this pain attack, she gives Sonic the mission to find Leo and bring him back. Later on, Black is seen holding White on his lap, within the church. He then decides to point a gun at her heart, telling her he "really loved'' her, and most likely kills her with a single shot after whispering:''"Farewell, Mother Mary." ''However, the shot only seen from a certain distance, which may be misleading. Power & Abilities Despite being a descendant of a lineage of psychics, White has no particular powers, unlike her brother Black. Trivia * She has the same seiyuu as Black * She is an anime-only Character Category:Characters Category:Female